Cache/Malaysia international monetary aid thread .28NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW.28
2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1136.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 13, 2016 01:48:25 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Malaysia international monetary aid thread (NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Malaysia international monetary aid thread (NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW) « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Malaysia international monetary aid thread (NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW) (Read 1256 times) Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #15 on: July 29, 2015, 09:40:29 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 08:52:38 PM Quote from: Muhammad Yusuf on July 29, 2015, 09:28:55 AM MALAYSIA SIGNED FINANCIAL AID AGREEMENT WITH AUSTRIA Germanic State of Austria will provide the Malaysian government with $17,100 interest-free loan "I wish to convey to the people of Austria the most grateful and heartfelt thanks of the Malaysian people for your assistance, and our hope that this assistance will lead to even closer relations in the future." Can confirm, did give loan of this amount. No interest obviously, because usury is a product of the jewish influence and is not permissible in either islam or christianity. Repayment may be made at any point in the future, there is no time limit on the offer. I hope that your oil brings you new prosperity and helps push your nation into a new golden age. >interest on loans is unacceptable >economic growth is haram Oy gevalt! And you wonder why the Jews control the markets. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 354 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #16 on: July 30, 2015, 12:12:51 AM » Ireland would be willing to to give a low interest loan to our socialist brothers Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #17 on: July 30, 2015, 12:17:26 AM » Quote from: Big Willy on July 30, 2015, 12:12:51 AM low interest loan >being that jewish No one should have to give money to jews like you just to keep their economy going. The only halal loan is an interest-free loan. If malaysia needs more money, I'd be happy to offer, along with every other nation true to the one abrahamic god or to the principles of market communism. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Muhammad Yusuf Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #18 on: July 30, 2015, 03:53:51 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on July 29, 2015, 08:29:58 PM "it's", "it's", "our believe", "one's", "it's": still illiterate. You ouhtn't praise -islàm or its gods when the latter didn't even know Malaysia exists: http://google.com/search?q=%22ancient+cosmology%22. Where is the Pacific in Quŕ-àn? Quote from: Muhammad Yusuf on July 29, 2015, 05:31:01 AM It is in our belief, Mrs. Ozdemir, that humanity has the obligation to help those who are weaker or in misery, for we are all the same creation of God, irrespective of our skin color, religion, or nationality. Quŕ-àn says man is a creation of clay whereas Tànàc says man is a creation of earth whereas the fossil and nuclear records say man is the creation of more troll-like or orc-like humans and the forensic and molecular records say man is the creation of wax and ash. Which is it? Quŕ-àn says that the creator god is a being of liht, his messengers are beings of liht, and that the earthly shapeshifter dzhinn are beings of fire whereas Tànàc says the creator god is a being of fire and his messengers are beings of fire whereas nobody today has ever seen these things. Which is it? Don't take this personally m8, but I think you watch History channel for too long.... « Last Edit: July 30, 2015, 03:58:07 AM by Muhammad Yusuf » Logged Bloc trw: Under a different name, Muhammad Yunus Caliph of the People's Caliphate of Malaysia Bloc: Esteemed Leader of Islamic Arabia Muhammad Yusuf Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #19 on: July 30, 2015, 03:57:05 AM » Quote from: alysdexia on July 29, 2015, 09:33:34 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 08:52:38 PM Quote from: Muhammad Yusuf on July 29, 2015, 09:28:55 AM MALAYSIA SIGNED FINANCIAL AID AGREEMENT WITH AUSTRIA Germanic State of Austria will provide the Malaysian government with $17,100 interest-free loan "I wish to convey to the people of Austria the most grateful and heartfelt thanks of the Malaysian people for your assistance, and our hope that this assistance will lead to even closer relations in the future." Can confirm, did give loan of this amount. No interest obviously, because usury is a product of the jewish influence and is not permissible in either islam or christianity. Repayment may be made at any point in the future, there is no time limit on the offer. I hope that your oil brings you new prosperity and helps push your nation into a new golden age. inflation loss Since it was goods that was being loaned, then there is no inflation loss. Logged Bloc trw: Under a different name, Muhammad Yunus Caliph of the People's Caliphate of Malaysia Bloc: Esteemed Leader of Islamic Arabia Muhammad Yusuf Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #20 on: July 30, 2015, 04:10:50 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on July 29, 2015, 09:40:29 PM Quote from: lm_Brian on July 29, 2015, 08:52:38 PM Quote from: Muhammad Yusuf on July 29, 2015, 09:28:55 AM MALAYSIA SIGNED FINANCIAL AID AGREEMENT WITH AUSTRIA Germanic State of Austria will provide the Malaysian government with $17,100 interest-free loan "I wish to convey to the people of Austria the most grateful and heartfelt thanks of the Malaysian people for your assistance, and our hope that this assistance will lead to even closer relations in the future." Can confirm, did give loan of this amount. No interest obviously, because usury is a product of the jewish influence and is not permissible in either islam or christianity. Repayment may be made at any point in the future, there is no time limit on the offer. I hope that your oil brings you new prosperity and helps push your nation into a new golden age. >interest on loans is unacceptable >economic growth is haram Oy gevalt! And you wonder why the Jews control the markets. >"The trade of the petty usurer is hated with most reason: it makes a profit from currency itself, instead of making it from the process which currency was meant to serve. Their common characteristic is obviously their sordid avarice." -Aristotle Interest as a system of allocation of resources ensures a fixed return for one and variable and uncertain for another. In contrast, Islam encourages equity financing in which the loss/profit would be shared. This ensures better results from the perspective of redistribution and better co-operative behavior since payoffs for all parties are linked with productive sector of the economy. Consequently, markets will not have to produce speculative surplus output just to service exorbitant amount of debt and that could stabilize business cycles. Logged Bloc trw: Under a different name, Muhammad Yunus Caliph of the People's Caliphate of Malaysia Bloc: Esteemed Leader of Islamic Arabia Muhammad Yusuf Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #21 on: July 30, 2015, 04:13:27 AM » Quote from: Big Willy on July 30, 2015, 12:12:51 AM Ireland would be willing to to give a low interest loan to our socialist brothers Thank you brother, but we currently do not need any financial help. We would contact you in the future if a situation arises where we would need additional financial help. Logged Bloc trw: Under a different name, Muhammad Yunus Caliph of the People's Caliphate of Malaysia Bloc: Esteemed Leader of Islamic Arabia Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: Malaysia international monetary aid thread (NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW) « Reply #22 on: July 30, 2015, 04:21:43 AM » Quad posting will get you a day off Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1250 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #23 on: August 04, 2015, 12:02:10 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on July 30, 2015, 12:17:26 AM Quote from: Big Willy on July 30, 2015, 12:12:51 AM low interest loan >being that jewish No one should have to give money to jews like you just to keep their economy going. The only halal loan is an interest-free loan. If malaysia needs more money, I'd be happy to offer, along with every other nation true to the one abrahamic god or to the principles of market communism. We're not aware of any nation true to shaddæ ("hillish"), only his later impersonators. Quote from: Muhammad Yusuf on July 30, 2015, 03:53:51 AM Since it was goods that was being loaned, then there is no inflation loss. Goods inflate when resource production and construction costs cannot keep up with demand and GDP. A rule of thumb when buildan mines or wells is to stop when the next one costs seven of the resource on the seller's market, so breakeven stays within seven months. But wherefore someone needed to borrow goods, they were already too dear on the market, and the even-money loaner lost whatever appreciation the buyer's market should rise to. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #24 on: August 04, 2015, 11:03:02 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on August 04, 2015, 12:02:10 PM We're not aware of any nation true to shaddæ ("hillish"), only his later impersonators. Do you have any friends? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1250 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #25 on: August 05, 2015, 09:04:43 AM » Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 04, 2015, 11:03:02 PM Quote from: alysdexia on August 04, 2015, 12:02:10 PM We're not aware of any nation true to shaddæ ("hillish"), only his later impersonators. Do you have any friends? Ye. What makes a friend? If you mean allies who could betray or leave you for power, there were plenty of those. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Sir_Scarf Hero Member Offline 974 Personal Text Knight of the Lunar Brotherhood Re: Malaysia requested international monetary aid/ low interest loan « Reply #26 on: August 05, 2015, 06:41:08 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on August 05, 2015, 09:04:43 AM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on August 04, 2015, 11:03:02 PM Quote from: alysdexia on August 04, 2015, 12:02:10 PM We're not aware of any nation true to shaddæ ("hillish"), only his later impersonators. Do you have any friends? Ye. What makes a friend? If you mean allies who could betray or leave you for power, there were plenty of those. So, no. I'm... not even surprised. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49411 TRW: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100 Damnit Wlad Official of the Lunar Brotherhood Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Malaysia international monetary aid thread (NO LONGER NEED AID FOR NOW) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2